Последняя ночь живых
by Merii-san
Summary: Последняя ночь из жизни брата Вулкана, который предал Орден Плоти, совершив непростительное преступление - отпустив Избранного. POV Вулкана.


- Брат Хинес сказал привести Избранного.

Охранник несколько мгновений смотрит на меня, после чего начинает перебирать ключи на связке в поисках нужного. Под колпаком я не вижу его лица, но думаю он улыбался. В его глазах явственно читается предвкушение. Пока я молча жду, он открывает дверь к темнице, после чего протягивает мне один из ключей. Отдав его мне, охранник уходит. Я не дожидаюсь, когда он скроется из виду, и направляюсь к одной из камер – единственной, в которой сейчас кто-то был.

Через решётку я сморю на пленника, свернувшегося в углу клубком. Я вижу его не в первый раз, но сейчас мне хочется внимательнее рассмотреть его. Мальчишка. Совсем ребёнок. Думаю, ему не больше двенадцати. Да и то из-за его худобы мальчик казался ещё младше. О да, он совсем отощал. Это сейчас хорошо видно, когда на нём почти нет одежды. Так же хорошо, как и следы побоев на его теле. На запястьях можно рассмотреть отпечатки кандалов. Хотя я сейчас не вижу его спины, но знаю, что там немало следов от плети. Мальчика часто сковывали и пытали. Нередко я был именно тем, кто делал это с ним. Хладнокровно, безжалостно, но аккуратно, чтобы не сломать его. Он слишком ценен. Но эта ценность не мешала Ордену измываться над ним в определённых пределах. Его практически не кормили, а пытали буквально каждый день. Подобное отношение нашло своё отражение во внешности мальчика. Что уж говорить о его глазах? Для меня стало обычным делом наблюдать страх и безнадёжность в его серых глазах, даже обречённость. Сейчас он прижимает лицо к коленям, из-за чего я вижу только его макушку. Волосы мальчика, которые уже давно никто не стриг, слиплись от пота и крови, которая придавала им бурый оттенок.

- Вставай, - говорю я чуть громче обычного.

Мальчик дёргается от неожиданности, после чего оглядывается по сторонам, словно в поисках источника звука. Когда его взгляд – такой же напуганный, как и всегда – сосредотачивается на мне, он старается как можно скорее вскочить на ноги. Получается у него это довольно неуклюже, но я не злюсь, как многие мои братья и сёстры. Даю ему немного времени, чтобы прочно встать на ноги, при этом внимательно рассматриваю его тело в поисках следов, несколько минут назад скрываемых ногами. Я открываю решётчатую дверь ключом, который получил от охранника, и кивком указываю мальчику на место возле себя.

- Выходи.

Это сказано уже негромко. Я не хочу пугать пленника. Я не приказываю ему и не угрожаю, просто говорю. По крайней мере, мне так кажется. Не знаю как это звучит для мальчика, но я надеюсь на лучшее.

Он выходит и становится неподалёку от меня. Я вижу, что его тело едва заметно дрожит. Заперев за ним камеру, я ухожу из темницы. Мальчик следует за мной, я присматриваю за ним взглядом. Вместе мы идёт по многочисленным коридорам. Хотя ему и страшно, но он не смеет и шага сделать в сторону от меня. Знает, что так будет только хуже. Но он даже не представляет что ожидает его сейчас.

Так мы приходим к довольно широкой лестнице, ведущей наверх. Сразу за ней высокие двойные двери, которые возвышаются над нами словно райские врата, обычно сея в душах некое странное чувство, которое мне сложно описать словами. Сейчас этого чувства нет, несмотря на важность всей ситуации.

Через щели проглядывает неровный свет от множества свечей, что находятся за дверями. Если прислушаться, то можно услышать гул множества голосов. Один из тех голосов принадлежит и охраннику, с которым я виделся всего несколько минут назад. Там же голоса всех моих братьев и сестёр, которые покинули свои обязанности ради того, чтобы наблюдать чудо, которого мы все так долго ждали. Сейчас все они ждут начала церемонии. Все они ждут меня.

Не знаю сколько времени я стоял там, не отрывая взгляда от лестницы, но когда я опомнился, то мальчик смотрел на меня. Уже без страха, но с недоумением во взгляде. Когда я посмотрел на него, то он быстро отвёл взгляд и вжал голову в плечи, словно цыплёнок. Стоя здесь, рядом со своим мучителем, он уже почти не боится. Весь его страх куда-то пропал. Думаю, он уже смирился с тем, в какой ситуации он оказался, и привык к тому, что с ним делают изо дня в день. Он не знает, что всё это мелочи по сравнению с тем, что его ожидает дальше. Я знаю.

Положив руку мальчику на спину, я увожу его дальше по коридору. Я стараюсь идти как можно быстрее, но понимаю, что мой спутник может за мной не поспевать. Мой взгляд мечется между комнатами и мальчиком, который наверняка недоумевает что сейчас происходит.

Поворот за поворотом. Мы идём по пустым коридорам в направлении, известном лишь мне. Ненадолго я остановился у одной из небольших дверей и, заглянув в комнату, взял оттуда немного еды. После этого мы пошли дальше. Коридоры становятся ниже и уже. Уже нет на полах красивых ковров, а на стенах уже не увидишь гобеленов и картин. Факелы встречаются всё реже, отчего наши тени становятся всё более пугающими. Но я не обращаю на это внимание. Я сконцентрирован лишь на конечной цели.

И вот я открываю старенькую отсыревшую дверь и мы выходим на берег озера. Несколько секунд я осматриваюсь, больше любуясь природой, чем в поисках других людей. На ночном, практически безоблачном небе ярко выделялась луна. В отличие от неё звёзд почти не было видно. Дует небольшой ветер, колыша немного воду. Всё это создаёт необычайное чувство умиротворённости, которое я давно не испытывал.

Но я не смею отвлекаться, понимая как мало у нас времени. Думаю, что Хинес уже обеспокоен задержкой с моей стороны. Я вновь осматриваю мальчика, теперь уже оценивающим взглядом. Понимаю, что даже если он слишком слаб, выбора у нас нет. После этого я веду его к пристани и усаживаю в одну из лодок.

- Там на другом берегу городок. Тумана нет, так что из виду не потеряешь, - говорю я, указывая ему на небольшие одни вдалеке. – Думаю, с лодкой кое-как управишься. Это не так сложно. Возьми еду, тебе пригодится. Но не ешь, пока не окажешься достаточно далеко отсюда, - с этими словами я протягиваю ему то, что недавно взял на кухне.

Он растерянно смотрит на меня, но всё равно кивает. Я продолжаю его торопливо инструктировать, пока он берёт вёсла, усаживаясь в правильное положение. Когда он готов, я отвязываю лодку и толкаю её в нужном направлении как можно дальше, после чего возвращаюсь на берег.

Я становлюсь лицом к озеру и провожаю взглядом одинокую лодку, которая медленно, но верно плывёт в направлении города. Ко мне в голову приходит запоздалая мысль, что, наверно, было лучше отправиться вместе с мальчиком. Ведь со мной, пусть не самым сильным, но довольно здоровым мужчиной, он добрался бы до пристани гораздо быстрее. Да и потом, полагаю, нам было бы легче заработать на пропитание. Но всё же я не испытываю никакого сожаления из-за того, что не сижу сейчас в той лодке. Даже мысль о том, какое наказание меня ожидает за это вопиющее преступление против Ордена, не пугает меня. Я абсолютно спокоен и меня ничего не волнует. Меня не волнуют злые голоса, которые становятся всё громче. Меня не волнует то, как со скрипом открывается дверь позади меня. У меня на душе только умиротворённость, посеянная ночным пейзажем.


End file.
